


Masquerade Ball

by YourCoolBroKat



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCoolBroKat/pseuds/YourCoolBroKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica drags Jay to a fancy dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing is Tim OR Masky and Jay because it can swing whichever way you prefer. It is pure fluff because let's face it, we need more of that in this fandom. This is my first official fanfic, so I hope everyone likes it!

     “I don’t even understand why we’re here,” Jay grumbled to Jessica as he fidgeted with his mask. Jessica had dragged him to some masquerade ball, quite insistently, and had begrudgingly gave in. “It’s not like we know anybody, and even if we did, we wouldn’t be able to tell, because they’ll all be wearing… masks and stuff.” He waved his arms aimlessly to emphasize his point. “I don’t see why I even had to come,” he continued, not going to let it go that easily.   
     “Well, I actually wanted to go to this, and you were the only person free. It’s not exactly something that it’s easy to go alone to.” Jessica wasn’t giving up, either. “It’s not like you’re my date—just think of it as, I dunno, being my escort to the dance or something.” Well, she had a point. Besides, they were both already dressed, and standing in the parking lot. Jay wore a slightly ill-fitting white dress shirt with a black vest and dress pants. His mask was an odd type of skull caricature. Jessica had picked it out for him, since he had absolutely no idea what he was doing when it came to that sort of thing.   
Jessica herself wore a simple purple dress, with a purple and pink mask over her face—the only _real_ decoration it had was the two feathers sticking out of the side. Jay rolled his eyes and started to speak. “Besides,” Jessica countered, before he could say anything stupid, “You’ve been holed away in your room for _weeks_ making those stupid videos. A little socializing wouldn’t hurt! At least have one dance with someone.” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to him. Jay hesitated, shifting slightly, uncomfortable in the fancy clothes. “…Fine,” he conceded, sighing. “But only ‘cause you asked me to.”   
     Gathering themselves and their valuables, they finally walked across the parking lot and into the building where the dance was being held. The car beeped its assurance of being locked. “Seth, Sarah, Tim, and Brian actually said they might be here, come to think of it,” Jessica said as they waited in the short but slow-moving line. “And Alex and Amy, too!” “Oh, really?” Jay asked absent-mindedly. At least he could have somebody to talk to. …If he could figure out who was who, anyways. The two of them were greeted at the door, where they handed in their tickets. Jessica greeted the man with a genuine smile, and Jay mumbled something under his breath. They walked into the room where the dance was being held.   
     Immediately, they were met with a blast of music that had quite the juxtaposition to the masquerade. Loud, wild pop songs played. People in all sorts of fancy clothes and masks danced wildly to them. Jessica looked rather put off—it probably wasn’t what she was expecting. “That’s just _bizarre_ ,” Jay said, letting out a small huff of laughter. He started looking around the room, trying to see if he could recognize anybody. _Okay, that’s_ gotta _be Seth_ , Jay thought, as he spotted a man dancing ridiculously while wearing obnoxiously mismatched colors. He touched Jessica’s arm to get her attention and pointed at the man. Not only that, but the mask the man was wearing had bright feathers. “Think that’s Seth?” Jessica stifled a snort. “Probably. Let’s go say hi, then.”   
     They made their way through the crowd and up to person who was probably Seth. “Seth!” Jay said, and, while not missing a beat in his dancing, the man looked over. Seth grinned. “I see you two found your way to the party,” he said. “I see you’ve got a mask that matches your personality,” Jay countered, smiling. “You know it. –Come on, Jessica, dance with me!” Seth turned to Jessica and started doing that one dance where you grab your leg and neck and start hopping around. Jessica laughed, and hesitated only a moment before jumping around to the beat of the music. Jay decided to join in the fun and started shuffling and wiggling his hips, even though he was off-time.   
     He decided to look around while he was doing that, to see if he could find anyone else interesting, and also to pass the time before a better song came on. _Wow, I feel sorry for that guy_ , Jay thought, as he spotted a man in blue and black stripes wearing a plague-style bird mask. _That nose is so long I don’t see how anyone could dance with him_ —Jay snorted out loud— _without getting a minor concussion, anyway._ “I’m gonna, uh, got get a drink.” Jay motioned to the punch table and Jessica shrugged. “Go ahead!” Maneuvering his way through the crowd, he reached a table at the edge of the wall that had a largely unused punch bowl sitting on it. He supposed everyone was too busy dancing to worry about drinking the punch.   
     He had just finished his tiny plastic cup of punch when the loudly playing pop song faded away and the DJ took over. “OKAY, FOLKS, NOW THAT YOU’VE BEEN DANCING FOR A WHILE, LET’S WIND DOWN WITH A NICE, SLOW DANCE. FIND A PARTNER, EVEN IF YOU DON’T KNOW ‘EM, EVERYONE!” The DJ’s voice was slightly muffled, but Jay understood it just fine. “Oh—” He put his cup down and scrambled to find Jessica, which wouldn’t be _nearly_ as awkward as dancing with someone he didn’t know, though awkward nonetheless. But Jessica was lost in the crowd. _Maybe if I just lean against the wall_ , Jay thought, _nobody will notice m_ — His thoughts were interrupted as a large man in a tan suit jacket came up to him. The man wore a porcelain-looking white-and-black mask that covered his whole face, but somehow he seemed to be smiling anyway.   
     He glanced, almost nervously back at somebody, and Jay noticed the person he had glanced at was wearing a brown waistcoat and also had a full-faced mask, although it resembled the theatre-style frowning mask more. The man gave an approving nod to the one in front of Jay, and looked back at the man in front of him. Slow music started playing, and Jay resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The man in front of him held out his hand, extending his arm. He was asking to dance. “Oh, uh, no thanks, I don’t—” Jay stuttered. He glanced at the man in the frowning mask, who seemed to be staring a hole through Jay’s skull—both his regular one and the mask he was wearing. Jay trailed off, clearing his throat. “Uh, sure,” he said rather quietly, and glanced off to the side awkwardly.   
     The man gently took Jay’s hand, and put his other around Jay’s waist. Jay copied the movement as he began to feel a light blush color his cheeks. The two men started moving in what could either be a waltz, or a gentle sway, though each was loose in its definition. Jay looked at the man’s eyes and realized they were a rich brown. He only realized he had been staring when the man stopped returning the gaze to glance over someplace. Jay blushed even deeper. He hoped that nobody could see it under his mask. “I, um, I’m Jay, by the way,” he stated, hoping to break the relative silence. He didn’t take notice to the fact that before, while they had been moving separately, they were now in perfect synch with one another. The man just nodded, and his squinted a bit in what could only be a knowing smile.   
     _Well, that’s slightly frustrating_ , Jay thought. _I could at least have the name of the guy who I’m dancing with._ Besides his overheated face, Jay was pleasantly warm, and he attributed it to dancing so close to someone else. Had they moved closer? Jay wasn’t really sure. “OKAY, NOW IF YOU WANT, SWITCH PARTNERS!” The loud voice of the DJ interrupted the music, and Jay jumped, startled out of his thoughts. Instinctually, in the same instant, the masked man hugged Jay up against him, as if trying to protect him. The music continued playing, and a lot of guests were muttering to themselves about the DJ. A faint “ow” was heard, and the mental image of the man in the plague mask knocking his nose into somebody in fright popped briefly into Jay’s mind.   
     Jay took a breath, and both he and the masked man eased up, not realizing they had been tense until then. “Thanks,” Jay mumbled sincerely. The man may have hugged like a bear, but the protective reflex was almost… cute? It took a few long seconds of music for Jay to realize that he still had his face buried in the other man’s chest. His face turned bright bed. They weren’t even _faking_ dancing anymore, just standing on the dance floor hugging. Jay lifted his head up in time to see that several people were glancing at them and giggling. He decided that he liked _not_ seeing that better, and promptly shoved his head back up against his dance partner, who let out a small huff of a laugh.   
     The music faded out, and the DJ loudly tried to say something, but Jay wasn’t paying attention to that anymore. He let go of the man, who hesitated a split second before doing the same. “Well, that was… interesting,” Jay said, glancing off to the side and rubbing at the back of his neck. In the span of time it had taken for a single slow song to play, he had already developed a massive crush. Great. The man still didn’t say anything, but before Jay knew quite what was happening he had lifted his own mask and Jay’s and gently kissed Jay’s forehead. Jay’s entire face turned bright red, even more so than before if that was possible. The man turned away, and Jay saw his face. “ _TIM?!?_ ” he exclaimed, and Tim, raising his eyebrows, laughed and winked before disappearing into the crowd, as the pop music started playing again.


End file.
